


Playing 21 Questions About Their Relationship

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Series: Asexual!Kevin [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Playing 21 Questions About Their Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleyappydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyappydog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Different Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265064) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika). 



Nick had gotten used to the questions. How the hell do you get off? (Kevin is more than willing to help him out with that, because it makes Nick happy, thank you very much.) Don’t you miss having sex? (Never really liked anal anyway, so what they’re doing now is more than sufficient for him.) Would you ever take the opportunity to have sex with someone if it arose? (Absolutely not. Kevin was the one he loved, and he would be a fool to do anything to risk their relationship. He had done that once before, and he told himself never again.) He had gotten used to the questions, but it didn't mean he stopped getting annoyed at them. Why did his relationship come with the barrage of questions? He knew AJ didn't get the third degree about his relationship! Brian and Howie didn't either. It wasn't fair.

He shook his head as he pulled out his phone after hearing it go off. It was a text from Kevin, asking how his day was going. He texted back with a, "Good except for everyone asking me all kinds of questions that I'm not comfortable answering. Or that I'm sick of answering. Or that I don't think need to be answered because they don't need to be asked." He realized he had turned this into a rant, and stepped back a little, sending a second text. "Oh jeez, Kev. I'm sorry I kinda got a bit riled up." He sighed. He hated when he got ranty like that.

Kevin had to chuckle when the texts came in back to back like they did. He thought it was kinda cute - at least as cute as he could think one was, being asexual - when Nick ranted like that at him, then immediately apologized, like Kevin was upset or somthing. Kevin could never be upset at Nick for that. And with what Nick had said in the rant, he knew exactly what he was ranting about and Kevin had to admit he had gotten annoyed for the same thing. He responded to Nick's text. "Nicky, hon, you don't ever have to apologize for ranting at me. I'm your boyfriend, that's what I'm here for, for you to rant at. Don't ever feel bad. And let me guess, it has to do with our relationship - or more specifically, our sex life?"

Nick laughed at himself once he got Kevin's reply. Kevin was right, he could rant at him all he wanted. And ever observant Kevin got it right the first time. Of course that's what Nick was ranting about. He replied to the text. "But of course. As if our sex life was any of anyone's business. But now that we've gone public about our sexualities and our relationship, it seems like that's all anyone wants to talk about it. If you don't want sex like you claim, then how am I satisfied? How does it make me feel? Why do any of them care? Like, what if I started asking them about if they were satisfied in the bedroom? They'd be pretty damn uncomfortable. So what it makes it okay to ask me it. It makes me uncomfortable. Ugh, do people do this to you too?"

Kevin just decided to up and call Nick, because the texts were starting to get too long. He tapped his foot as he heard ringing in his ear while he waited for Nick to pick up. When he did and Nick greeted him, he first chuckled, then said. "So texting was getting old. Our messages were turning into novels. But yes, they do it to me too. I get asked about 75 times a day how do you stay with me, because you're going to want sex, and I'm not going to want to give you sex and you're going to leave me for someone who does want sex. And how do we make it work because of our different libidos? Basically everything I was told when I first wanted to date you but on a grander scale because they're being posted in magazines and on internet gossip blogs. I wish for once people would ask me about my work and not what I do in the bedroom."

"It's shitty," Nick sighed, "I mean, I'm most likely here in this interview because of my work, and not to talk about my private life. It makes the others uncomfortable too. Howie has had to step in on more than one occasion and tell the interviewer to cut it out, and even Brian's done it once."

"I know it sucks Nicky honey, but it'll get easier and they'll move on to some other 'hot topic' and they won't ask us about that anymore, hopefully. But yeah, playing 21 questions about our relationship is getting old fast."

Nick leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, listening to Kevin talk. "It really is, and I don't know what to do at this point. I've been tempted to walk out of an interview once or twice, and if I had been being interviewed solo I probably would have. Only reason I didn't was to prevent embarrassing the others. I can keep my shit in check for them, but I know they see me boiling inside. And I wish I didn't get like that."

"It's good that you keep your cool, but I know what you mean, I've been tempted to walk out on a couple interviewers myself for the same shit. What keeps me going is just letting myself believe it's just general curiosity and they can't help themselves. Like how you were when you first found out, you were curious and asked me a lot of questions."

"I also did my own research," Nick pointed out.

"Yes, but it wasn't enough. I had to supplement, and I was more than happy to oblige. And yes, we were in private, but think of it this way. Your answers aren't just going to that interviewer, they’re going to anyone who catches the interview on TV, reads it in a magazine or on the internet. You're educating a lot of people, and knowledge is power. Think of it that way the next time someone asks the question. Hey, I've actually gotta go, but I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Love you too," Nick hung up and thought about what Kevin said. He was right, when he thought about it on that grander scale, then playing 21 questions like that wasn't so bad. Bring on the questions, he now thought, it's for the greater good. And that filled Nick with a new sense of pride.


End file.
